Don't Cry Mina
by Theo Gabrielle
Summary: Mina is a sweet, caring, and kind teenager who always appears happy. But what is she really feeling inside? This is a songfic for Christina Aguilera's 'Reflections'. PLEASE R&R!


Well, here's my first song fic

Well, here's my first song fic. I hope you like it! It's a fic of Reflections by Christina Aguilera. That song is so cool, and it really fits Mina (Minako). Since the words suit her life so well, I decided to keep the words and write one of those music video type song fics. Oh yeah, this fic refers to her as Mina, so for those of you who haven't heard the North American names, Mina is Minako. Also, the lyrics are in italics, and this is in Mina's POV (point of view).

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Mina, or the song Reflections. Got that?

Don't Cry Mina

__

Look at me

You may think you see who I really am

But you'll never know me

I look at myself in the large mirror on my vanity table. After removing the red bow from my hair, I brush it out. I remember the days when it would be nearly impossible to brush my hair since it was so tangled from playing volleyball. Oh how I long to play again. But I just can't. Being a Sailor Scout takes up all my spare time. Maybe I shouldn't be a scout anymore....no. I can't quit. The world is depending on me, the others are depending on me.

__

Every day

It's as if I'm playing a part

The others don't really need me. I'm not that strong of a fighter anyway. And besides, a Sailor Scout should have a pure heart, and since the heart snatchers haven't come after me, I probably don't have one. Or maybe I do, and they have just overlooked it. Maybe they haven't targeted me because I've been neglecting volleyball. No. I'm not pure. A girl who isn't dedicated to anything or is constantly scolded by her mother can't possibly be pure hearted.

__

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Nobody understands how I feel. Even my friends. I want to reveal my inner most feelings, but somehow I know that I can't. They wouldn't understand, and I don't want to be a burden to them, or to anyone. I must always be happy for their sake. I can't even talk to my mom. She doesn't even care. The only one I can talk to is Artemis. I instinctively look towards him. He is so sweet, and I am so glad that he is my friend. I stand up and walk towards Artemis and stroke is smooth fur. I love you Artemis.

__

I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

Love. Oh, how I wish to be loved. I once again look at myself in the mirror. Is there any guy out there who could love me? Am I capable of being loved? Sometimes I wonder if anyone could love someone like me. It hurts to be left in the dark like this. Everytime I see a happy couple, I want to cry. It's not fair.

__

But somehow I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Oh Allan. Why do you have to view me as a kid? Maybe I was just a kid back then, but now I am older and much more mature. I feel more like a woman than a child. And why Jamie? Why did you have to make me think that you love me, and then show up with another girl clinging to your arm? And yet, I saved your life.

__

There's a heart that must be free to fly

That burns with the need to know the reason why

I have so many questions. Why must I keep my true feelings a secret? Why can't anyone see that I am hurting? Well, that is easily answered. I don't let them. I cannot and will not let anyone see pain in my eyes until the right time. I must be brave, for my friends.

__

Why must we all conceal

What we think

How we feel?

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

Maybe one day, when they have proven that I can fully trust them, I will tell my friends all of my secrets. But only when I feel they will understand and accept me for the person I really am. And maybe my life will be improved and I will become better at school and maybe even make more friends. However, until that day, my true feelings will remain a secret.

__

I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

One day, I will reveal who I am inside.

__

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

One day....

Hehe! I like it! I hope you enjoyed it! I just want to apologize for not knowing Jamie's name in the Japanese version! In Sailor Moon S, he is the guy that acts like he likes Mina but has another girlfriend and then is attacked by a monster who was made from a volleyball and Mina comes and saves the day. I hope that helps! ~Theo-chan


End file.
